


Uma Intervenção

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Eu não recomendaria o roubo de uma Tardis, a vida de um renegado não combinaria em nada com você”





	Uma Intervenção

A segurança do depósito das Tardis era terrível,  _ Não é a toa que nós temos tantos roubos por renegados  _ Narvin pensou. 

Ele olhou até encontrar um modelo que daria pra ser apropriadamente pilotado por apenas um piloto, demorou um pouco mas finalmente lá estava. Seus corações sentiam apertados em seu peito, contemplando a máquina que seria o seu lar durante o seu exílio. 

Ele ouviu passos no final do corredor, sua mente considerou três possibilidades : guardas, Leela ou Romana. Cada uma pior do que a outra. 

Sua apreensão passou para leve irritação quando ele viu quem realmente estava no final do corredor. 

“Olá Braxiatel” Narvin disse. 

“Olá Coordenador” Brax disse.  

“Você não devia estar aqui, você foi banido do planeta” 

“Isso já foi revogado na época de onde eu vim” 

“Então você definitivamente não deveria estar aqui, cruzar a sua própria linha do tempo é além de irresponsável” 

“Talvez, mas que tipo de homem eu seria se  não aparecesse para ver um velho amigo quando eu vejo ele prestes a cometer um erro terrível ?”

“Eu não penso de você dessa maneira”

“Certo, colega então. Embora francamente Narvin dada a sua situação atual eu não acho que você tem condições de ser tão seletivo assim com relação a aqueles que lhe oferecem amizade ou moral para censurar os outros por transgressões temporais” 

Então ele sabia, Narvin ainda tinha um pouco de esperança que Brax não soubesse sobre a guerra que ele tinha começado. 

Vendo que Narvin não ia dizer nada Brax continuou : 

“Eu não recomendaria o roubo de uma Tardis, a vida de um renegado não combinaria em nada com você” 

“Combinar ou não comigo não tem relevância. É o que eu mereço” 

“Talvez, mas não é o que ela merece” 

“A Tardis ?” 

“Eu na verdade estava falando sobre a nossa querida presidente” 

“É por ela que eu estou indo, eu só fiz as coisas piores pra ela. Ela me odeia agora” 

“Sim ela te odeia agora, mas ela vai precisar de pessoas que são fiéis a ela” 

“Ela tem Leela” 

“Ela precisa de vocês dois, e ela vai precisar ainda mais nos próximos anos...me dói dizer isso mas tem que ser você, ela não vai sobreviver de outra maneira. Então você tem que ficar” 

“Certo, eu vou ficar” 

“Huh, wow, achei que eu precisaria falar bem mais pra te convencer” 

“Você tem conhecimento futuro, e apesar da sua tendência a mentir eu sei que você a ama e não me diria que eu preciso ficar se esse não fosse realmente o caso” 

“E você sabe porque você a ama também, não se envergonhe Narvin estava fadado a acontecer eventualmente, ela é uma mulher encantadora, do tipo raro pelo qual alguém começaria uma guerra quando contemplado com a possibilidade de perdê-la” Brax disse. 

“Isso é uma maneira simples demais de descrever a situação e como eu me sinto sobre ela” 

“Simples, porém verdadeira. Certo ?” 

Narvin não respondeu. Ao invés disso ele disse : 

“Ela vai me perdoar ? Um dia ?” 

“Sim”

_ E ela te ama também, _ Brax pensou amargamente, mas isso era algo que ele guardaria para si mesmo, ele estava sentindo vontade de ser um tanto bonzinho naquele dia, mas não tanto assim. 

 


End file.
